To Live By A Punk's Rule
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Not too sure why I called it that . I'm trying to dig this one back up from the grave. Wish me luck...YoukoShuuichiKagomeYusuke Pairings...I think.
1. Meetings

-Chapter One-

"Meetings…"

-To Live by a Punks Rule-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"I would like you all to meet your new class mate, Kagome Night." The teacher stated as he pointed to the girl behind him, she was looking quite the punk-.

"My name is Kagome, I'm 16 years old and I really don't like to be messed with, so if you vale your life, stay away from me." Kagome stated as she made her way down the isle to the last seat in the dark condor.

_Yusuke's pov_

Wow, this girl is like the evil of evil, or the new Hiei, what ever you want to say. But damn, I like her outfit, yup_ :Hentai Grin:_ Okay Yusuke, get your mind back on that damn teacher yapping before you get yelled at again….

_Normal pov_

"Okay class, before the bell rings, I want you all to read chapters 1-4 and have it memorized and ready for a test on Wednesday." The teacher stated stupidly as he went back to his desk to work or look at stupid magazines.

_'Whatever, I ain't staying here for the next class.'_ both Yusuke and Kagome thought at the same time….

"May I be excused to use the restroom?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Whatever." The teacher stated as he didn't even look up.

_'That was so easy._' Kagome thought as she walked out the room

"Wait, she might not know where it is, so I'll go and show her around the school really fast." Yusuke yelled as he ran out of the room to follow the new girl, but she was no where in site.

_'Oh well I'm out of class, might as well go to the roof and have a cig.'_ Yusuke thought as he made his way towards the doors that led to the school's roof. Once there he made himself comfy and lit up a cig.

"If those are Reds, I want one." A voice from above rang, scaring poor Yusuke half to death.

"What the hell…you smoke?" Yusuke asked as he threw up the pack and a lighter.

"No I'm miss little perfect who knows that there is no evil in this world….YES I SMOKE!"

"Well, I believe your name was Kagome, so where are you from?" Yusuke asked as he made himself comfortable again.

"Well you know my name what is yours?" Kagome asked as she threw the pack back down at Yusuke.

"The name is Yusuke, Urameshi, I'm the biggest punk here, and now like I asked you, where are you from?"

"From Hell, and yes I believe I have heard your name before, but you can't be the same one that I know of." Kagome thought out loud

"As far as I know I'm the only Yusuke Urameshi that I know of." Yusuke stated as he was thinking who else would dare use _HIS_ name.

"Well no, I'll ask my sister tonight to see what she says, cuz I'm sure well more like positive that you can't be the one I know of." Kagome re stated as she looked like she was in deep thought

_**:BEEP BEEP:**_

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed as she pulled out her cell phone. "THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT I'M TAKING A SMOKE BREAK!" Kagome yelled to the person on the other end.

"Eh Kagome?" Yusuke tried to ask, but he could see that she was pissed!

"Yea so and how does that concern me?"…."Do you think I care what the fucking ass hole does?"….."Whatever…so fucking kill him." Kagome yelled.

_'Who in the world is she talking to?'_ Yusuke thought as he listened but than he remembered, he had a meeting with Botan in a little bit.

"Got to go Kagome, talk to ya later!" Yusuke yelled as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

End of 1

Another Story that I found on my CD that I'm posting back up, vote to keep it or kill it.

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	2. Yusuke Urameshi Meet Kagome

-Chapter Two-

"Yusuke Urameshi…Meet Kagome a.k.a Angel of Death"

-To Live by a Punks Rule-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked in thou the doors.

"Yes Kagome-Chan?" Sango questioned and wondered what was on the girls mind, surely she didn't want help on homework, more likely it was hard to believe if Kagome even tried to listen today in school.

"What all do you know on Yusuke Urameshi?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table and started to eat a banana.

"Yusuke Urameshi….Well if you are talking about the same one that I'm thinking of, than he is the leader of the Spirit Team that won the Dark Tournament…" Sango answered well more like thought it out.

"That was what I was thinking, but there is this boy at the school that I'm attending, claiming that he is Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome stated and than got a deadly look on her face. "Do you think maybe he is just some kid who wants to believe that he is all big and bad?"

"Yes and No, I mean how would he know about the Dark Tournament, if he is human?" Sango questioned her friend.

"True." Kagome looked like she was going into deep thought. "Well than, I'll just have to check him out some more." Kagome stated evilly as she got an evil _(of all evil)_ look in her eyes.

"Yusuke Urameshi YOU ARE SO **LATE**!" Botan yelled as she wanted so badly to hit the poor boy.

"I'm sorry okay, I had to give the new chick a cig, and than she wanted to talk for a bit…until she got a phone call and stated to yell at the other person about interpreting her cig break" Yusuke stated as he just walked up and looked like this wasn't anything new.

"Oh well, Botan what is our mission?" Kurama asked as he was getting annoyed with his teams attics

"Right. There is a new power that supposes all of your guys combined and you are too check them out, no attacks, just watch how they live."

"Are you asking us to go and get ourselves killed for that damn toddle!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes I am, and you are going to do it because her power is enough to destroy us all over and over again." Botan yelled back

"Her Power? As in it is a she, a girl?" Kuwabara asked stupidly

"Yes and she has a sister, just as strong, the first one has a mate we believe, Youko Kurama."

"What, I have a mate?" Kurama yelled

_'Youko, did you forget to tell me that?'_ Shuuichi asked the dominate demon.

_'No, was I suppose to tell you?'_ Youko asked back.

_'Yes that would have been nice to know.'_ Shuuichi stated 'Let me out and I'll tell your friends my story.'

Youko appears

"Woo where did fox ears come from?" Kuwabara asked like an idiot

"You truly are stupid, aren't you?" Hiei asked.

"I'll tell you about my mate, and I'll tell you this now, Don't try to get to know her, she could have you dead faster than you can try to shoot the spirit gun." Youko stated as he proceed to the tell the story of death.

* * *

End of 2

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
